Connect, BTS
thumb|268px|CONNECT, BTS - LogoCONNECT, BTS ist ein globals Projekt, das fünf Städte und 22 Künstler verbindet, von denen jeder mit seiner einzigartigen Philosophie und Fantasie mitwirkt. Dieses Projekt zielt darauf ab, die Beziehung zwischen Kunst und Musik, dem Materiellem und Immateriellen, Künstlern und deren Publikum, Künstlern und Künstlerinnen, Theorie und Praxis neu zu definieren. CONNECT, BTS könnte als eine Art kollektive kuratorische Praxis von Kuratoren auf der ganzen Welt beschrieben werden, die die Philosophie von BTS unterstützen. COONECT, BTS ist vielleicht erst der Beginn einer neuen Kommunikation zwischen Kunst, Musik und den Menschen. Während CONNECT, BTS werden Projekte von Künstlern umgesetzt und ausgestellt in Zusammenarbeit mit BTS. Das Projekt wurde 2020 während der Veröffentlichung ihres Albums Map of the Soul: 7 gestartet. Der künstlerische Leiter von CONNECT, BTS ist Daehyung Lee (geb. 1974). Dem Projekt CONNECT, BTS schreibt BTS eine besondere Bedeutung zu, da es uns in unserer Unterschiedlichkeit verbindet und eine gemeinschaftliche, positive Botschaft kreiert. Auf der offiziellen Webseite des Projektes CONNECT, BTS sind zum Beispiel Interview-Videos der Band mit den Künstlern zu sehen, es gibt Einladungsbriefe von BTS an die Künstler zu lesen, außerdem findet man dort Galerien zu den unterschiedlichen Projekten in CONNECT, BTS und Beschreibungen zu den einzelnen Projekten. CONNECT, BTS offizielle Webseite: https://www.connect-bts.com/ Städte Die Projekte in den jeweiligen Städten sind zeitlich begrenzt. *'London:' Serpentine Galleries, West Carriage Drive, London W2 2AR, UK. Zeitraum: 14. Januar - 06. März 2020. Künstler: Jakob Kudsk Steensen (geb. 1987 in Dämemark) - Kunstwerk: CATHARSIS (Das ist eine digitale Simulation eines Urwalds, der sich über hunderte von Jahren hinweg ungestört entwickelt hat. Das virtuelle Ökosystem beinhaltet synchronisierte Audio 3D-Texturen und Töne.) *'Berlin: '''Gropius-Bau, Niederkirchnerstraße 7, 10963 Berlin, DE. Zeitraum: 15. Januar - 02. Februar 2020. Künstlerin: Stephanie Rosenthal und Noémie Solomon - Performanceprogramm: Rituals of Care (Das ist eine kontinuierliche Auseinandersetzung mit den Themen Care (Pflege, Fürsorge) und Repair (Reparatur) in einer experimentellen Choreografie.) *'Buenos Aires:' Centro Cultural Kirchner (CCK) Sarmirnt I5I (CI04IAAC), Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires. Zeitraum: 21. Januar - 22. März 2020. Künstler: Tomás Saraceno (geb. 1973 in Argentinien) - Kunstwerk/Film: Aerocene Pacha (Die Dreharbeiten zum Ausstellungsprojekt fanden in einem abgelegenen Wüstengebiet statt. Den Film konnte man an folgenden Tagen im CCK sehen: 31.01.2020 + 15.02.2020 + 29.02.2020 + 14.03.2020 jeweils um 20:00 Uhr. Bei dem Projekt geht es darum Dinge herzustellen, die umweltfreundlich von Boden abheben. Wie zum Beispiel so eine Art Drachen oder eine Art Heißluftballon. Hier wird nur die Kraft der Sonne und der Luft genutzt um abzuheben. Dieses Projekt widmet sich dem Klima unserer Erde. Um dem Weltrekordversuch, bei dem vom Boden abgehoben werden soll, beizuwohnen, wurde für den 28.Januar 2020 in Salinas Grandes (Argentinien) eingeladen.) *'Seoul:' Dongdaemun Design Plasa (DDP), B2F Design Exhibition Hall, 28 I, Euliji-ro, Jung-gu, Seoul, KR. Zeitraum: 28. Januar - 20. März 2020. Künstlerin: Ann Veronica Janssens (geb. 1956, Großbritannien /Brüssel) - Kunstwerk/Raum: Green, Yellow and Pink (Janssens' füllt geschlossene Räume mit künstlichen Farbnebel, so schafft sie Situationen, die den Besucher mit seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung des Raumes und seiner selbst im Raum konfrontiert.) - Kunstwerk/Raum: Rose (Die Lichtstrahlen der Arbeit Rose bilden einen siebenzackigen Stern, dieser wechselt bei der Bewegung der Besucher im Raum zwischen greifbarer Geometrie und ungeformten atmosphärischen Effekten. Rose ist Teil von Janssens' Fog Star-Serie, die mit der Fähigkeit des Nebels und dem Licht skulpturale Formen zu geben, spielt.). Künstlerin: Yiyun Kang (geb. 1982, Korea) - Kunstwerk/Tanz: Beyond the Scene (Ist eine Neuimagination der charakteristischen Tanzbewegungen von BTS, die durch die Abbildung einer Projektion zu sehen sind. Große Projektionen erfassen die Hauptbewegungen in der Choreografie, die von Tänzern hinter weißem Stoff aufgeführt werden. Die begrenzten Silhouetten der Figuren mögen anonym und abstrakt erscheinen, aber mit der Zeit werden Gestalten und Formen zusammengebracht, um den Raum zu beleben. Dies ist wie eine Metapher dafür, wie die sieben Bandmitglieder von BTS zusammen mit der Unterstützung ihrer Fans, den A.R.M.Y die Band aufbauten. Diese Arbeit mit den Abbildungen von Projektionen kann entweder als "Persona" oder "Identität" verstanden werden, da sie gleichzeitig verbirgt und enthüllt.) Die Ausstellung war ab dem 29. Januar für die Besucher geöffnet. Reservierungen wurden am 28. Januar entgegen genommen. *'New York: '''Brooklyn Bridge Park Pier 3 Brooklyn, NY, USA. Zeitraum: 05. Februar - 27. März 2020. Künstler: Antony Gormley (geb. 1950, England) - Kunstwerk/Aluminiumrohre: New York Clearing 2020 (Das ist eine Art geometrische Figur aus Aluminiumrohre, die aus vielen geschwungenen Linien ohne Anfang und Ende besteht. Das war das erste Mal, dass das Werk im Freien ohne eine bauliche Stützstruktur installiert wurde. Es wurde am Pier 3 Brooklyn Bridge Park aufgebaut mit der Silhouette von Manhattan im Hintergrund. Das Werk reagiert auf die innewohnenden Eigenschaften und Verhaltensweisen der Aluminiumrohre, indem es unzählige geschwungene Linien erzeugt. Hier handelt es sich um eine Struktur, die in ihren Höhen und Tiefen mit den Rhythmen der Musik spielt.) Kategorie:BTS